Zed the Zebra
Zed the Zebra is a zebra who lives in the African savanna. He is known for running super fast and can sometimes appear near other animals in groups. Physical Appearance Zed has purple black stripes and a pointy hair. Personality Zed is very curious at seeing other things. He also has the ability to run fast. Zed is also helpful in meeting other animals. Although Zed is very kind and helpful, Zed can sometimes be rude. In Episode 41, Zed yelled at a camel named "Gary" who thinks Zed is vain. Zed is not always mean, though. Zed is also sometimes an anti-hero in apologising to innocent animals. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Giggles and Tickles (first appearance) * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of Toby the Tortoise (no lines) * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Joey's Sleepover (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of the Jungle Pie (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of Horace the Hare (depicted as a plush toy) * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Reginald's New Look Gallery Animation Theme 14.jpg|Zed in the opening song from Season 1-2. Ep 6 45.jpg Ep 6 46.jpg Ep 6 49.jpg Ep 6 51.jpg Ep 6 57.jpg Lost Laugh.jpg Ep 6 58.jpg Ep 6 60.jpg Ep 6 68.jpg Ep 6 69.jpg Ep 6 70.jpg Ep 6 72.jpg Fast Zed.jpg|Zed running super fast. Ep 7 4.jpg Ep 7 5.jpg|Zed and Nelson Ep 7 6.jpg Ep 7 7.jpg Ep 7 9.jpg Ep 7 11.jpg Ep 7 13.jpg Ep 7 14.jpg Ep 7 16.jpg Ep 7 18.jpg Ep 7 22.jpg Ep 7 23.jpg Ep 7 26.jpg Ep 7 27.jpg Ep 7 28.jpg Ep 7 29.jpg Ep 7 31.jpg Ep_16_12.jpg Young Hippo Learns his Lesson.png Ep 95 84.jpg Books Zed Book Cover.jpg|Zed the Zebra book cover 9780340795606.jpg|Zed the Zebra book cover (old cover) Trivia * Zed is the only character whose name starts with the letter "Z". This includes his Portuguese name. * Zed does not have a visible mouth in the online game found in the Millimages website. In addition, his mane covers half of his eyes, which makes him like he is grumpy. * Zed is based on a plains zebra. * His first appearance was actually Episode 6, despite being shown in the opening song. He is seen dashing across the savannah after an image of Harry during the sixth verse. * A plush toy of Zed can be seen in every episode in Season 3-4. He is seen as a plush toy in Lucy's bedroom, alongside King Snake. * Zed likes to use his gourds (used as maracas) for music. * There is an error when Zed sings during the dawn chorus. He makes tapping noises when making a sound. The sound of a zebra in real life is a bray. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Zebras